nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamborghini Sesto Elemento
The Lamborghini Sesto Elemento was released on Need For Speed World's Second Anniversary on July 27th, 2012. It was featured in Spot The Devs on that date. It is the most expensive SpeedBoost stock car, as its price is 8800. The Cop Edition was then later released on September 13th, 2012, and is the fourth car to contain a female character, behind the 'Beauty' cars and the Porsche 911 Turbo 'Rose' Edition. Performance While its unmatched top speed, apparently great acceleration, and excellent handling may seem that the Sesto Elemento has overthrown the Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition as the best car on straights, this concept car is actually one of the best cars for technical tracks, if not the best. As the lightest Lamborghini in the game (and possibly the lightest car in World at just 999 kilograms), its handling is very responsive, as it can take slow turns at respectable speeds. It has strong lower gears, allowing the car to accelerate well at low speeds, which means that the Sesto Elemento can even outperform the Porsche 911 GT3 RS (997 MK2) on technical tracks, despite the latter's huge nitrous advantage, as the Sesto Elemento's nitrous is weak. The Sesto Elemento has often been compared to the aforementioned Corvette variation because of their equally impressive performance, despite their weak Nitrous output, but the Sesto Elemento's power delivery becomes unusually weak at higher speeds, unlike the Corvette's great high-gear acceleration. As mentioned above, the Sesto Elemento has very strong first to fourth gears, but The last two gears are severely underpowered, and getting to its incredible 317 km/h top speed becomes a very difficult task, making the Sesto Elemento a poor choice for non-technical tracks. The Sesto Elemento is a decent choice for Team Escapes, but not for Pursuits, because of its handling and weight. As players need to avoid being rammed by cops in Team Escape, the Sesto Elemento is useful because it can dodge threats easily, while it's useless for Pursuits because ramming police cars is needed for better rewards, and the Sesto Elemento's very light weight isn't meant for that. To sum it up, the Lamborghini Sesto Elemento is not to be underestimated. It may have weak nitrous, but its unmatched performance on technical tracks can easily compensate for that in the hands of a good driver. Top Speed: 317 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 225 km/h +06 km/h with NOS / Handling Speed: 212 km/h Editions *Carbon Fibre Grey *Cop Edition Car Stats Bodykits *1,500 SB - Soul Sesto Soul F.jpg|Soul Front Sesto Soul R.jpg|Soul Rear Sesto Trekked F.jpg|Trekked Front Sesto Trekked R.jpg|Trekked Rear Sesto Repro F.jpg|Repro Front Sesto Repro R.jpg|Repro Rear Sesto Project F.jpg|Project Front Sesto Project R.jpg|Project Rear Sesto Boxxed F.jpg|Boxxed Front Sesto Boxxed R.jpg|Boxxed Rear Sesto Chroma F.jpg|Chroma Front Sesto Chroma R.jpg|Chroma Rear Sesto Flow F.jpg|Flow Front Sesto Flow R.jpg|Flow Rear Sesto Pressure F.jpg|Pressure Front Sesto Pressure R.jpg|Pressure Rear Sesto Offroad F.jpg|Offroad Front Sesto Offroad R.jpg|Offroad Rear Sesto Transform F.jpg|Transform Front Sesto Transform R.jpg|Transform Rear *1,500 SB - Trekked *1,500 SB - Repro *1,500 SB - Project *1,500 SB - Boxxed *1,500 SB - Chroma *150,000 IGC - Flow *150,000 IGC - Pressure *150,000 IGC - Offroad *150,000 IGC - Transform Gallery Lamborghini-Sesto-Elemento1.jpg Lamborghini Sesto Elemento Cop Edition.jpg|Cop Edition Appearances The Sesto Elemento has appeared in 2 other Need For Speed titles: NFSHP2010.jpg NFSTR.jpg Category:AWD Cars Category:Cars Category:Italian Cars Category:Lamborghini Category:SpeedBoost Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Class A Category:Cop Edition Vehicles